(no title yet)
by We love us
Summary: Yes there will be rizzles. Summary: Jane and Maura have no secrets but what if a secret undoes a lie they've been trying to tell themselves? g!peen, au? idk what else, review - etc


_Not sure if one shot only or to continue. =w=_

_Don't own R&I._

_Btw, title might be edited later on as soon as I get a feel for this story. P:_

- **x** -

Jane pulled Maura into her lap, feeling comfortable as they watched the latest action movie (Jane's choice) on her wide screen TV with surround sound. Her flaccid cock rested between Maura's buttcheeks, while she wasn't attracted to Maura in a sexual way, her body reacted opposite of what her mind thought. Her cock acted on its own and started hardened, nestling itself between the warm and soft place.

The soft gasp from Maura told her that she felt it and when Maura wiggled against her, Jane groaned in pleasure. Her erection throbbed at the sensations, aching for release. She laid her hands on Maura's hips — womanly hips she noticed as her hands started rubbing the smooth skin underneath the ratty shirt Maura borrowed. Maura started grinding against her erection gently, a moan bubbled up deep within her chest when she saw that Maura was getting flush with arousal. _Stop this, Rizzoli, you know it might end the best thing you've ever had. Don't be greedy—_ But her 'little' buddy hasn't seen any action besides her hand at nights and Maura was awakening a primal desires to fuck her senseless against this couch and christen her bedroom where they slept together countless nights. Their hips rocked against each other, giving and taking pleasure.

Jane panted, her hands assisted the rocking motion of Maura's hips. Her pelvis canted up, hitting Maura's sensitive bud that made her emit a lustful "Oh!" and increased the pace of their grinding. Maura's hand dug into her thighs, scratching and whimpering every now and then. She could feel Maura's warmth through her pants and it made her even harder to know that she could evoke such a response from Maura. She could hear the slick sounds as their hips collided in each other, arriving close to their orgasm. She rest her chin on Maura's shoulder, eyes zoomed in on the hardened nipples pressing against the fabric of her t-shirt. She groaned, Maura was getting so wet she could feel it now and no doubt, it was going to leave one hell of a stain on her pants. And they just happened to be her favorite too.

"Oh fuck, Jaaaaanne!" She could feel the trembles running through Maura's petite frame and the throbbing warmth resting against her pulsing erection helped her to finally be pushed over the edge.

After a few moments, silence took over. Their breathing calmed down and bodies felt boneless in their moment of intense release.

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?" She whispered in a hoarse voice.

"This won't change anything, right?" Jane was afraid this would alter her friendship with the ME, needing her in her life — even as a friend.

"No, we can put this behind us and call it a momentary lapse of consciousness." There was a strained note in her voice, but Jane thought of it as nothing and smiled — because they can continue their dynamic friendship.

- **x** -

There was another momentary laspe of consciousness one night when they all went out to have a drink after solving a murder.

Jane was settled comfortably into the booth, waiting for Maura to arrive from the bar counter. She took a sip of her beer before noticing the two guys surrounding her friend, who looked quite uncomfortable and beseeched Jane's help with her eyes. She came to the rescue, rolling into the role of a protective girlfriend to ward off any drunken suitors. Her arm wrapped around Maura's waist, hand settling on the flat of her friend's toned abdomen. She toyed with the string of Maura's joggers (she had a hard time digesting in the sight of a Maura in joggers), feeling the warm, familiar weight of her best friend setlle into her side.

They ambled their way to the booth with Frost and Korsak sat, laughing belly deep. It was a sight that warmed Jane — that they weren't going to succumb to apathy during the end of the day because of the horrors they saw while doing their job. Jane noted her near empty beer and signalled the waitress for another round. She heard Maura huff in indignation. She gazed at Maura, curiousity in her eyes as to why Maura looked so pissed when just a while ago, she looked content.

She internally shrugged it off as stress, knowing that Maura's job wasn't as easy and just as tolling. Mentally and emotionally. The tall detective rubbed up and down Maura's arm comfortingly, the action seemed to make Maura less tense.

Jane was bored, Maura was going on about something but her ears felt as though they were stuffed with cotton. Her gaze travelled to the entrance, different people came and went. But there was niggling inside her head, making her feel as though someone's eyes were on her. Not in hatred but more like...curiosity. Jane looked around the bar, wondering who was watching her. Her eyes met surprised amber ones. The woman was sitting at a table, presumably, with her friends. Having a night out, Jane could relate. The woman winked at her, signalled for a drink and then pointed at her.

Jane grinned, her arm shyly raising so she could wave at the redhead in thanks. She felt a tugging on her shirt but ignored it, her gaze wasn't going nowhere from the woman who mocked fanning herself. Even though Jane didn't know the woman's name, she knew one way or another, they were going to meet again. She would prefer in a bed, sweating bodies writhing against each other. Her eyes must have transferred her thoughts because the redhead was looking at her with an intensity that made her breathless and impatient.

"—Jane! Have you been listening?" Maura's brows were furrowed and Jane bit her lip, wondering what her excuse would be this time. '_Sorry. I was eye-fucking a woman I don't know and she seemed to return the sentiment_'? No and by the way Maura tensed, Jane knew she had to choose her words carefully. Fuck, she was screwed if she didn't nail the answer.

"I'm sorry, Maur," she softened her voice and expression. The impact was immediate. Maura's lips twitched into a small smile.

With that. Maura seemed to approve and grudgingly turned back onto the conversation before. Internally, Jane let out a whoop of victory.

The redhead from before passed by her table, sending a wink over her shoulder as she sauntered off into the washroom. A clear invitation that Jane accepted. '_Fuck yes, my buddy is gong to score!_' Her pants felt a little tigher and she shifted from Maura.

"I'm going to the washroom, don't mind me." The group nodded before continuing on.

Jane felt kind of guilty but her needs were starting to become overwhelming with the stress of her job. Her hand couldn't do the job no more, especially after her mishap with Maura. She opened the washroom door tentatively, before her wrist was grabbed and lips mashed with hers in a passionate kiss. Jane groaned, closing the door with her foot and pinned the woman against the nearest wall. It wasn't no secret that Jane had a fully functioning penis and judging by the way this woman was fucking her with her mouth, she didn't mind at all. Her hands went under the tight shirt, scratching the woman's trembling abdomen and cupping the breast. She swallowed the woman's moans as the redhead wrapped her legs around her waist.

"F-Fuck!" The redhead grabbed her ass, squeezing and messaging as their hips collided. Jane cursed the fact that they were wearing clothes but a public washroom was risque to just fuck buck naked against a wall.

The sharp gasp sent her attention to the open door. To Maura who stood there with a devastated expression, as though her world ended. The pang in her heart sent her reeling back from the wanton woman who blinked wearily at Maura.

"Who is that?"

The redhead attempted to pull Jane against her but Maura seemed to regain her motor senses back and pushed the woman to the floor. Jane stood there, shocked and turned on as hell, partially because of the action before Maura interrupted and because of the sight of Maura being so aggressive. She shook her head and went to pull Maura away from the redhead, pinning her hands above her head.

"Maur— calm down." She said, worried Maura might kill the woman if she let go. "Let's go to your home. I'm sure you had too much wine and didn't eat." They exited the washroom, oblivious of the sudden silence of their arrival.

On the way home, Jane drove the familiar route to her friend's home. She bit her lip, wondering why Maura acted that way. It wasn't the first time she rutted in that washroom with women she didn't even know and especially women who coveted her for her status and fame as a detective who faced Him and lived.

The silence was fraught with tense moments. Mostly because Maura didn't speak one word towards Jane and didn't even glance at her. As soon as they hit the driveway. Jane was bombarding Maura with questions.

"What was that back there?" The brunette gestured wildly with her hands, hands Maura observed and dreamed about ever since that evening their desires showed.

She went inside, immediately heading towards the kitchen and knew Jane was hot on her heels.

"Well, Maura?" Jane walked over to where Maura stoof, pinning her against the counter.

"I-I don't know..." Maura whispered, her eyes a storm of emotions Jane couldn't quite place. Scoffing, Jane gave her friend a hard look.

"Well, for your information, Maura... I was in the middle of something and it left me with a boner." _For you._ She finished silently. It was uncomfortable to walk with tight jeans pressing her erection down.

Then the anger reignited into hazel eyes. "So what? You were going to f-fuck another woman? In a public washroom, too!" Maura tried to pull away from Jane but she was strong and unmoving. _Stubborn woman._ Maura thought, her hands on Jane's chest to push her away but the detective caught her by the wrists and stared at her with an unreadable mask. The intensity within Jane's eyes made her breathless and she was conscious of the erection pressing into her pubic mound, sending a frisson of pleasure down her spine. Her sex throbbed, she always wanted Jane — right when they met, Maura knew Jane was one of a kind. And everyday they spent together helped the love to blossom but she kept it pushed down, telling herself that she was okay with being Jane's friend if it meant having her in her life.

"Why does it matter to you, Maura?" Jane's voice was hoarse, straining to keep calm and patient. Maura looked away. her heart thumping faster than it should be.

"Because I love you." The lump in her throat grew, sometimes she wished she could lie.

- **x** -

_Well, that's the end for now. Idk what else to write and I know I have to update my other stories. xD_


End file.
